WYMM?
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: Ryder, looking to pursue a future with Marley, goes above and beyond to make an ordinary day special, even through texting. ONESHOT


**Hey guys! I've been going through some Fanfiction withdrawal since I finished Starting Over. I promise I have another story in the editing process. i just want to be settled in school before I start posting it and having to fit writing into that schedule. Anyway, this is just a really cute, fluffy Ryley proposal oneshot. It's kind of inspired by The Easiest Answer by LiveLaughGlee. If you haven't read it, just go read it because it's amazing and makes me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by FOX, a wonderfully creative company whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.**

* * *

I woke up on Saturday morning assuming that I would have a completely normal, on-schedule day. After getting over my eating disorder, I found that one of the easiest ways to keep it from triggering was to have a be very scheduled and organized. For some people, it evoked more stress, but I found it helpful. It created order in what once was an un-orderly life. I rolled over, not expecting to see Ryder lying there next to me. He still woke up early on the weekends, in the hopes waking up early on Mondays, although his efforts were usually unsuccessful. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I threw a heavy sweatshirt on and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Ryder watching TV or making breakfast. I saw a piece of paper closed in a cabinet door and I crossed the room to grab it.

_"__I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll text you if I have to tell you anything,"_ was messily scribbled in Ryder's handwriting. I scrunched up my forehead in confusion of how he phrased the last part, but I shrugged and threw the paper away. I grabbed my phone off of the charger and sat at the kitchen counter while scrolling from my texts. I had a few from my mom asking how I was, a few from Kitty and Unique about getting together in a few weeks and one reminder about an appointment I had this week. I ignored the reminder and Kitty and Unique, knowing that they wouldn't be up yet, but I quickly texted my mom back, telling her that I was great and wondering how she was. I stood up to get stuff for breakfast. When I was about half way there, my phone vibrated and I glanced at it. It was from Ryder. He had texted me an emoji of a heart with a ribbon around it. Perplexed, I wondered why he had sent me that, but he did that sometimes, mostly because he thought they were funny. I continued to the cabinets, grabbing a loaf of bread and peanut butter. I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs and orange juice, but as I was closing it, I noticed something off to the side: a heart shaped box of chocolates with a ribbon around it. I took it out, turning it over, too tired to notice that this was not a coincidence. Shrugging, I put the box down and continued making breakfast.

* * *

After I showered and got dressed, I grabbed phone and started downstairs to get the mail. When I checked my phone, I saw that I had another text from Ryder. This one was an emoji of a rose. I sent him back a question mark, put my phone into my back pocket and hurried downstairs to grab the mail. I unlocked the box and reached inside, but quickly pulled it back when a small, sharp object pierced my skin. After I assessed my hand and saw no life-threatening injuries, I carefully reached back into the mailbox. I pulled out a single red rose that had been perched on top of several envelopes and magazines.

I grabbed the rest of the mail and hurried back up to the apartment. Halfway up the stairs, my phone vibrated with another text from Ryder. I glanced at it and saw an emoji of an envelope with a heart over the flap. "Ryder," I groaned quietly, "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

After the chocolates and the rose, I was hoping that there wouldn't be any more surprises. Unfortunately, I was mistaken. The minute I opened my laptop to check my email, I saw a envelope with my name on the back taped to the keyboard. I pulled it off and opened the envelope, being careful to not tear whatever was inside. I slid a letter out and began to read.

_Dear Marley,_

_I don't know if you always know this, but I wanted to let you know that I think you are the most beautiful person in the entire world. You are funny and smart and sweet and caring and I could keep going on forever about how amazing you are. I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than anything in the entire world and you are the most important thing to me. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Ryder_

It was short, but I loved it so much and I loved him even more because of it. I just wish I knew why he was doing this to me. After I re-read the letter a few times, I finally checked my email. I only had one. It was from - you guessed it - Ryder. Inside was an emoji of a diamond with the subject line "WYMM?". I tried - and failed - to figure out what "WYMM" stood for, but couldn't think of anything. Later, I would laugh at my stupidity.

I heard a knock on the door and I stood up, closing my laptop and crossing the room to the door. It was probably Ryder. He was constantly forgetting his key. I opened the door and saw, as I expected, Ryder standing sheepishly in the hallway.

"Ryder, seriously. Thats the second time this week. One of these days I'm not going to be home and you'll be stuck-"

"God I love you," Ryder said, cutting me off.

"What," I said, as we came back inside.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied, "But, uh, did you have something to do with what's happening to me today. I'm assuming you are, because you signed the letter. It was very sweet. Thank you."

"I would do it every day for you," he said. I raised my eyebrows, "Except coming up with just those four took a really long time." I laughed.

"That reminds me, what was the last one about. What does WYMM mean."

"Everything I said in that letter was true," Ryder said, ignoring my question entirely.

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely perfect. Everything I said in that letter was true. You are my most important thing and I don't know what I could do without you. You're so honest and real and I treasure all of the time I get to spend with you. I love that you're a dork and you love me for being the same. I love our Disney movie marathons and our Mario Kart tournament and our board game nights and you make everything we do together fun. From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special, and I've felt the same way ever since." He pulled a small velvet covered box out of his pocket, "Marley Rose, will you marry me?"

"WYMM," I yelped, "Yes, I will marry you!" I hugged Ryder, harder than I ever had, "I love you so much."

* * *

**Sorry if this is really bad. I've never written a oneshot. Review because it gives me happiness.**

**\- obsessiveryleyfan**


End file.
